


Not So Often

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: Zitao is an omega who thinks he's just hooked up with a beta. Jongdae shows him otherwise. (PWP!fic)





	Not So Often

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** abo dynamics, explicit sex, including: dirty talk, rimming, knotting, multiple orgasms, marathon sex, felching. unbeta'd - all errors are mine.

-

‘Is - Is the drink okay? Should I get you another one?’ He laughs, loudly, and Zitao can feel his patience running out.

‘It’s fine - ’

‘Oh, good! So - I mean, how are you finding it here - ’

Zitao clenches his jaw. ‘Listen - ’

‘Wanna go out sometime? Have a look around - cause y’know, you’re not from around here. I figured it out from your name - ’

For a tall guy with a supposedly big dick, smelling pleasantly like mint, he’s annoying as _fuck_. At first the bright smile had been appealing, as was him leaning against the bar counter to pay for Zitao’s drink, but then he started _talking_ , and Zitao cannot figure out a way to shut him up. He wants to tell the guy he had been down with riding a beta with big dick and cute face, but this was getting too much. Zitao has walked away _twice_ now - even trying to lose the guy in the crowd of dancers on the floor - and _still_ , somehow, this beta had managed to follow him around the entire club without getting distracted by every _other_ omega in here reeking pheromones.

Who knows where Sehun was - probably still on the dance floor grinding up on a less annoying beta - so Zitao couldn’t depend on him to get out of this situation. His enjoyment of the single-minded attention had run out a while ago now, and clearly there was only one way for the guy to get a clue.

Zitao spins on his heel, almost spilling the drink in his hand, and tries to spot the most harmless looking beta at the bar in the next two seconds. Target spotted, he stomps away from the beta who is calling out - ‘ah, Tao, wait up’ - and taps the short guy with the cocktail on the shoulder.

‘Yes?’ The stranger asks, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow like Zitao had interrupted something important - which, as far as Zitao could tell, involved zoning out in a club full of people smelling of sex, so what kind of freak just _sits_ there -

Focus, Zitao. ‘I’m going to kiss you,’ he says.

The stranger has a second to go, ‘Oh?’ before Zitao is bending down, cupping the man’s cheek and pressing their lips together, still close-mouthed. It takes two seconds for a reaction - the stranger hums, lips parting to kiss him properly, just as a warm palm curls gently around Zitao’s wrist.

The invitation is obvious. Zitao makes a soft thankful noise and mouths wetly over the stranger’s bottom lip, going slow, feeling as the stranger does the same to him. With the kiss to focus on now, the annoying beta’s voice fades into the background, as Zitao feels a slow-burning heat spread under his skin. It’s enough to have his breath hitch, feeling the stranger tips his head upwards to meet him halfway as Zitao decides to press a touch harder, teeth coming out nip.

He can _feel_ the low rumble of a laugh as the stranger reciprocates, his tongue flicking out to taste the corners of Zitao’s mouth. The tease has his stomach go tight, but he doesn’t want to push yet - just to see if the stranger will want more. Even as Zitao’s teeth catch and tug over the stranger’s mouth, the stranger doesn’t care to push. The easiness has Zitao relaxing, if a bit disappointed; he doesn’t want a beta who can’t make him take it, and clearly this stranger was fine just following Zitao’s lead.

Of course, Zitao’s still curious, doesn’t want to break the kiss yet. With a huff, he bites down over the stranger’s bottom lip, just to see what would happen - and almost drops his drink when the stranger is suddenly tightening his grip over Zitao’s wrist to anchor him as he fucks his tongue inside, traces up against Zitao’s palate.

Arousal shoots into his stomach so fast that Zitao downright _whimpers_ , letting the stranger taste the sugar from his drink when he sucks on his tongue, pulling away just enough to drag his teeth over Zitao’s bottom lip, a touch painful like he wants Zitao to know that _Zitao_ started this.

After a moment, Zitao feels the stranger’s grip loosen from his wrist, then let go the same time he pulls away.

Feeling dazed, Zitao opens his eyes slowly, coming face-to-face with the stranger and noting with satisfaction that his mouth was at least red and wet, his pupils blown wide with want.

It’s the stranger that leans back first. He’s attractive, thinks Zitao. Way shorter than that annoying beta, and with delicate features on a sharp, angled face. Speaking of - Zitao finally straightens and turns around, sighs in relief when said beta is nowhere to be found.

With a victorious noise, Zitao slams his drink onto the bar to get rid of it, and turns back towards the stranger. ‘I’m Zitao.’

‘Chen.’

Zitao blinks. ‘You’re not - ’

‘I’m not,’ he agrees. ‘It’s a nickname.’

‘Then your real name?’

Chen smiles. ‘Depends.’

It’s the way his legs are spread open as he sits on the bar stool, the hand that had gripped Zitao’s wrist resting casually over his thigh. Zitao can feel his own want begin to build up again in the pit of his stomach; if Chen kissed like he fucked -

‘Your place or mine?’

He laughs, and it’s loud, surprising. ‘I’m not - a beta.’

‘Oh,’ says Zitao. ‘So - omega. You want me to fuck you?’

Chen stares at him for a beat before shrugging. ‘Not that either. You still interested?’

Not beta, not omega - _oh fuck_. Zitao doesn’t realize his mouth has gone dry until he’s trying to talk, stumbling over, ‘Your place.’

If Chen is taken aback, he certainly doesn’t show it as he pulls out his phone from the pocket of his jeans. ‘Let me say goodbye to my friend.’

Zitao does the same, sends _going home with an alphaaaa_ to Sehun wherever he was, and then dips down to kiss Chen just to make sure.

Making a surprised noise, Chen lets Zitao lick at his mouth before he’s huffing and biting at Zitao’s lip until Zitao opens up. The heat in his gut begins to build again as he feels Chen slip his tongue inside, giving Zitao a taste of whatever fruity cocktail he was sipping on. A beat later, his hand comes up to grip the short hairs at Zitao’s nape, forcibly angling him, and Zitao’s lashes flutter as the tug shoots arousal down his spine. Yes. He was going to get fucked tonight.

Finally, Chen breaks the kiss, but he doesn’t pull away - instead, he’s nosing just under Zitao’s jawline, trying to pick out his scent. It’s only a hint of dominance - Chen’s hand on the back of his neck, his teeth grazing along Zitao’s pulse point - but it’s enough to have Zitao whine softly, _wanting_ already.

‘Yeah,’ he hears Chen say, voice low. ‘Let’s go.’

  
  
  
  
  


In the cab, Zitao finally catches a whiff of Chen’s scent. Without the heady weight of pheromones from the club in his nose, Zitao’s own haze of arousal recedes, and he finds himself leaning against Chen to see if he can smell the alpha on him.

Chen laughs as Zitao’s nose bumps into his cheek, hand coming up to cup his throat. ‘What is it?’

‘Are you really an alpha?’

‘That’s up to you to find out.’

Zitao closes his eyes and inhales. Chen’s scent is buried under the myriad of club pheromones, but there’s something sharp and distinctive that he can pick up; he can’t wait to smell it tinged with sex. ‘Is that why you weren’t picking anyone up at the bar?’

Chen’s palm is warm against Zitao’s throat, his fingers rubbing over the skin mindlessly. ‘I was there with a friend.’

‘A threesome,’ Zitao teases.

He barks out a laugh. ‘Hard enough finding someone to agree to take one knot. Two is near impossible.’

‘Another alpha?’ Zitao entertains the idea of Sehun going home with said friend despite the odds. Speaking of which - ‘I’m not a beta.’

Chen raises both his eyebrows. ‘Not a lot of alphas volunteer to take a knot.’

Zitao stares at him. ‘Really.’

‘Well - I guess there was that one time,’ he says, pursing his mouth in thought, and Zitao starts laughing.

‘Can’t you smell it on me?’ He croons, burying his face into Chen’s neck. ‘I’m not an alpha.’

For a moment, the hand on his throat tightens, Chen’s nails going sharp and digging into the skin - enough for Zitao’s eyes to fly open as his cock jumps between his thighs. This close, and he can feel Chen’s voice rumble through his frame when he says, ‘I figured. No one else… goes soft like you do.’

‘I’m not,’ starts Zitao, words dying as he has to wet his dry mouth. Chen’s fingers are back to rubbing soft circles over Zitao’s throat, but the bite of pain lingers. ‘Chen.’

The silence stretches for a few long minutes, the cab driving through the streets, while Zitao feels himself drop into a haze of arousal from Chen’s _hand_ on his _throat_. He’s not quite turned on enough to start leaking, but it’s only a matter of time if Chen was going to keep switching from soft to hard and back again, never letting Zitao get bored.

‘Jongdae,’ he says finally. ‘It’s Jongdae.’

‘I like Chen better,’ says Zitao honestly. When Jongdae laughs, Zitao presses himself harder into the space between Jongdae’s neck and shoulder, feeling the sound reverberate through him. His scent is getting easier to parse out now - clean and sharp. He would be able to nail it once they were in Jongdae’s apartment.

When the cab does pull up to the apartment building, Zitao watches Jongdae pay and then drapes himself over Jongdae’s shoulders as he notes it’s an expensive seeming place - tall, gleaming, steel and glass and a doorman along with a couple security guards in the lobby.

‘You’re rich,’ he notes, feeling himself straighten up as he feels others’ eyes on him while crossing the lobby, wondering if they can smell the club’s pheromones off him, stinking up the space with sex. There’s some smug satisfaction in it as he walks, has his eyes linger over the strangers who watch him in return, when suddenly there’s fingers gripping his waist, pulling him close. Surprised, Zitao looks over but Jongdae keeps his hold tight as they approach the elevators and wait.

‘I get by,’ says Jongdae eventually, before he’s almost manhandling Zitao into the elevator, letting the doors close behind him. ‘Eyes on me.’

Zitao’s back meets the far wall of the elevator as it starts moving up, and he’s grinning shamelessly as Jongdae stands in front of him, watching Zitao with dark, unlit eyes. ‘I was just checking out the place.’

Jongdae hums, before he realizes he’s crowding Zitao up in an empty elevator. With a sharp exhale, he steps back, turning to the door to watch the numbers steadily climb upwards.

Oh, he couldn’t have that. Zitao steps up behind him to fold his arms around Jongdae’s shoulders, nuzzling into his cheek, and he can’t help but laugh as he feels Jongdae relax into the touch. ‘So - are you a spy? A politician? A gangster?’

Jongdae tips his head to the side, giving Zitao access to his throat. ‘I’m in marketing.’

Zitao bursts out laughing.

‘That’s a _real job_ to a college kid like you,’ snaps Jongdae.

This time, it’s Zitao’s turn to be offended. ‘I have a job too!’

‘My bad, couldn’t tell with all your _gawking_ at the security guards,’ he drawls.

‘I should only watch you then?’

‘They won’t fuck you like I do.’

Zitao’s breath stutters in his throat. ‘Just because you’re an alpha…’

Jongdae doesn’t answer, continuing to watch the numbers of the floors they pass. Finally, the elevator doors open and Jongdae gently untangles himself from Zitao’s arms to step out into the hallway. Zitao follows, tries to keep his hands to himself so that Jongdae can key in the door code and get inside the apartment faster.

There’s enough time for both of them to kick off their shoes in the doorway before Zitao is grabbing onto Jongdae’s shoulder and feels Jongdae’s hands on his waist, dragging him close.

This time, the kiss is filthy and wet from the get-go. In the back of his head, Zitao wonders if Jongdae had been holding himself back - in the club, in the elevator - because now, Jongdae’s tongue is in his mouth, groaning as Zitao’s hips grind against his. Zitao moans as he feels the hardness pressing against his hip, hands skittering down Jongdae’s shirt to the waistband of his jeans to try and get them undone.

‘Wait,’ rasps Jongdae against his mouth.

Zitao whines. ‘ _Why_.’

He replies by tugging on Zitao’s shirt and Zitao gets the idea. Taking half a step back, Zitao drags his shirt over his head, pops the button on his jeans to shimmy them over his hips too. When he looks up, Jongdae is watching him with those dark, unwavering eyes again.

‘You too,’ snaps Zitao after a beat, shoving his jeans down so he’s only in his undershorts. He seems to snap Jongdae out of his reverie for the moment, and Jongdae is stripping down too - completely naked in less than a minute.

If it’s awkward standing naked in the front foyer of the apartment, Jongdae doesn’t seem to care when he’s looping an arm around Zitao’s waist to drag him close and kiss him. Zitao doesn’t resist - not when he feels the naked, hard _heat_ of Jongdae’s cock against his thigh. There’s a brief moment where he regrets not taking off his undershorts too, but Jongdae is already shoving a palm down the waistband to cup his ass, and Zitao’s hips buck upwards in want.

‘Are you - ’ says Jongdae before his fingers are sliding in between the curve of Zitao’s ass, finding the slickness around his hole. ‘You’re wet.’

‘I said I’m an omega,’ says Zitao, half-whine as he claws at Jongdae’s hips, feeling his cock get harder against Zitao’s thigh as they grind up against one another. ‘Fuck - ’

‘You clean?’ Jongdae asks, pulling back from Zitao for a moment to look at him. ‘I want to taste it.’

The thought has Zitao’s jaw slackening in sheer desire and he’s nodding, walking backwards while dragging Jongdae with him.

Vaguely, he knows they’re out of the foyer now and in the living room, the hallway probably leading to the bedroom behind him, but he’s not sure if he’s gonna even get that far when he wants to get rimmed _now._ Admittedly, Jongdae isn’t helping as he licks along Zitao’s neck while shoving his undershorts down his thighs, making Zitao have to stop and try and kick them off his legs.

It’s how they end up with Zitao flat on his back against the floor with his knees to his chest while Jongdae is cupping his ass and spreading it open, revealing his asshole and the omega slick already leaking out of him. ‘Definitely an omega.’

Zitao has half a mind to kick Jongdae in the face, but he takes a deep breath instead, finally realizes, _oh_ , this was Jongdae’s scent -

‘Oh god, oh _fuck_ ,’ Zitao stutters as he feels Jongdae’s tongue lap at his asshole, his hands coming up to grip the back of his knees to keep his ass in the air. ‘That f-feels good,’ he manages, head knocking back against the floor as Jongdae sucks over the rim of his hole, making him leak even _more_.

‘You going to open up for me?’ Jongdae asks, moving one hand to rub his fingers over Zitao’s rim, feeling him loosen up. Zitao keens as Jongdae slips a finger inside two knuckles deep, all the while his tongue lapping at the slick. ‘So warm and wet in here.’

‘Fuck,’ manages Zitao, lifting his head for a moment to see Jongdae kneeling behind his ass, eyes over how Zitao’s ass swallows his finger, loosens up for more. ‘Another one.’

Jongdae looks up then - and _fuck_ , his eyes are so so dark Zitao can almost feel the weight of his gaze. ‘Another what?’

Oh. Zitao whimpers as Jongdae continues to pump his finger in and out of Zitao’s asshole. He closes his eyes. ‘Another - finger. Inside me.’

There’s a hum of acknowledgement as Jongdae does just that - slides in two fingers now, stretching Zitao’s hole. The burn slides through his spine, making him melt onto the floor, as he feels his own cock hardening against his stomach. Jongdae really was going to stretch him out like this - slowly and without remorse right on the floor of his apartment.

‘More,’ says Zitao, voice hoarse. ‘I can take more.’

‘I can tell.’ Jongdae’s two fingers spread apart to make room for him to slide the tip of his tongue inside. Zitao chokes on his breath.

‘ _Shit_ ,’ he blurts, feeling the filthy suck of Jongdae’s mouth along his rim, mixing his spit with all of Zitao’s slick so everything is even messier, wetter. He feels Jongdae’s fingers retreat so Jongdae can bury his tongue right inside of Zitao’s hole, and Zitao’s voice breaks over a whine at how fucking _good_ it felt. Every flick of Jongdae’s tongue along the sensitive muscle of his rim has Zitao’s hips twitching to somehow get Jongdae deeper, more - ‘ _Please_.’

Jongdae pulls away, but not before he leaves a filthy, indulgent suck along Zitao’s hole - the wet noise so fucking _loud_ in the apartment. ‘Please what, Zitao?’

The use of his name has Zitao perking up, trying to focus. ‘Please, please, get me open already.’

Lazily licking at the slick sliding out of Zitao’s asshole, Jongdae hums. ‘I think I like you like this.’

‘No,’ starts Zitao, inhales sharply. ‘Please, want you to fuck me - with your cock. Your knot.’ That’s enough to have Jongdae looking up at him, and Zitao feels his belly tighten at the sight of his red, wet mouth, knowing it was his slick smeared over Jongdae’s chin. ‘Chenchen.’

The moment breaks as Jongdae blinks at the nickname, but he slides his fingers closer to Zitao’s asshole, finally deciding to fit three of them inside. ‘This won’t be enough for my cock.’

Zitao arches as the stretch sends tendrils of heat through his body, feeling Jongdae’s short fingers shove inside all the way, pump in and out of him in steady, repetitive strokes. The rhythm is lulling, has Zitao trying to match his breathing to the way Jongdae’s finger-fucking him, getting him so fucking _wet_ and open.

‘Fuck me,’ moans Zitao, eyes half-lidded as his own cock leaks precome over his stomach. He’s so turned on that he can smell _himself_ \- the pheromones leaking out of him, desperate to get fucked, all the while surrounded by the sharp, clean scent of Jongdae. He can recognize it now - the scent of ozone, air just before a storm.

‘You’re not loose enough,’ warns Jongdae, even as he pulls his fingers out.

His ass is empty now, and the loss is enough to have Zitao whining, wiggling his hips. ‘Please - please, fuck me, Chenchen.’

‘Stand up - ’

‘Here - please, _please_ , fuck me right here, want your cock - ’

‘Then turn over.’

Yes, yes, yes - Zitao obeys, legs falling back to the floor as he gets onto his hands and knees. Looking over his shoulder, he can see Jongdae still kneeling behind him, but his hand that’s covered in Zitao’s omega slick is now jerking his cock - and _fuck_.

‘It’s so fat,’ says Zitao, and isn’t even embarrassed about his breathlessness. Zitao’s mostly fucked alphas with longer cocks, big enough to nail into his prostate without much effort - but Jongdae’s cock is shorter, makes up for lack of length with sheer thickness, and Zitao realizes now why three of Jongdae’s short fingers wouldn’t be enough. Still: ‘Fuck me, Chenchen, please.’

Jongdae grips his cock and drags the head along Zitao’s ass, gathering the omega slick, before he’s finally pushing inside, and Zitao’s jaw drops as the stretch shoots through his nerves. He’s so fucking _thick_ , hot, and hard, and driving into Zitao’s ass steadily.

At least Jongdae bottoms out soon enough, with Zitao gasping at how fucking _full_ he feels. Jongdae’s hands come to grip his waist and he tips his weight forward, enough to grind the head of his cock into Zitao’s prostate, and Zitao’s arms give out - has him collapsing onto his forearms braced against the floor with his own cock leaking precome between his thighs.

‘You _can_ take it,’ says Jongdae, a little in awe.

‘Oh god,’ manages Zitao, his ass squeezing hard around Jongdae’s fat dick as the pleasure shoots through him. ‘Fuck me, need you to fuck me, Chenchen, shit, _please_.’

‘Yeah,’ he hears, before Jongdae is pulling back, fucking inside in a short, hard thrust. Zitao keens, the pain-pleasure shooting straight into his cock as he feels Jongdae do it again, and again, finding a staccato rhythm.

Zitao wants to form words, but he can’t - not when Jongdae is stuffing him full of cock, over and over, has Zitao’s palms slipping over the floor as he tries to hold on, take each slam into his ass, thankful that at least Jongdae hasn’t sped up yet.

He can feel Jongdae’s fingers flex over his hips as Jongdae holds him still, keeps him steady so he can rail his cock into Zitao’s ass. ‘Fuck, you’re so fucking tight,’ groans Jongdae lowly, and Zitao pants in return, can’t find a way to tell him it’s cause his cock is so goddamn thick and hard inside of Zitao’s ass. ‘And still so fucking _wet_.’

Face flushing, Zitao can feel his ass get loose and slutty and open for Jongdae’s dick now - making each thrust easier and smoother. Jongdae groans again, and the sound slides down Zitao’s spine, making him feel that much hotter that Jongdae loves fucking his ass _this_ much.

‘Can you take it harder?’ Jongdae asks after a moment, his hands moving from Zitao’s hips to his ass, spreading him wide. The image of Jongdae watching his fat dick pump in and out of Zitao’s tight little hole is enough for Zitao to moan, his brain unable to parse if he’s embarrassed or just wants more.

‘F-Faster,’ he says eventually, forearms still braced against the floor and giving him enough leverage to push back, cant his hips upwards so Jongdae’s cock sinks in that much deeper into him. ‘Fuck me faster. Harder.’

‘Shit,’ says Jongdae - voice muffled. Zitao hears it anyway, and wonders exactly how many omegas Jongdae’s fucked before if he’s that in awe of Zitao’s ass. Or maybe it was just people in general - what kind of beta wanted to take a ride on such a thick cock until it _knotted_ inside of them, maybe a size queen -

‘ _Fuck_!’ Zitao shouts as Jongdae rails into him - one hand gripping Zitao’s hip and the other pressed flat against the small of Zitao’s back as Jongdae follows through with Zitao’s want. He asked for this and _god_ , does it feel fucking _good_ , when Jongdae’s cock is working his ass open hard and quick, enough for their skin to slap against each other, the noise adding to Zitao’s pathetic keening moans as he _takes_ it.

‘You _can_ ,’ he hears Jongdae say, before his voice gets lower, rougher, ‘is _this_ what you wanted? Taking a fat alpha cock on the floor like a good omega?’

And it is, _it is_ \- Zitao sobs as his fingers scrabble against the hardwood, finally getting the full brunt of how Jongdae can fuck. He shouldn’t have been surprised; this was how the kiss had went after all. Jongdae had aptly held himself back until Zitao had pushed and nudged for something _more_ , and now he’s _here_ \- pinned between Jongdae and the floor as Jongdae slams his cock inside of his wet leaking ass, using him up.

‘Let me hear you,’ says Jongdae, the hand on Zitao’s back sliding up his spine, taking a grip in his hair to tug his face back up. ‘I wanna hear how much you fucking love this.’

The tug on Zitao’s hair has his cock jerk and spit precome as he tries to breathe, tries to say anything back. ‘Please, please,’ he manages, feeling how Jongdae’s thick cock drags so fucking _good_ along the rim of his asshole, how Jongdae’s balls slap against his ass with each fuck. ‘Please _don’t stop_ \- ’

‘Yeah, fuck,’ is the reply as Jongdae grinds hard into Zitao’s hole, the head of his cock dragging against Zitao’s prostate enough to have Zitao’s orgasm building in his gut. The inside of his thighs are wet and sticky with his slick that’s still sliding out of his ass, Jongdae’s cock fucking him hard enough to have him leak even more, and his palms are damp with sweat as he tries to keep himself braced against the floor.

Jongdae fucks him a dozen more times before he lets go of Zitao’s hair, letting Zitao’s chin drop to his chest, before both hands are on Zitao’s ass, spreading him apart as he slows his pace, drags his cock out and slide back in slowly, agonizingly. Zitao groans, annoyed that he’s not getting railed anymore: ‘no, fuck - _Chen_ \- _please_.’

He doesn’t expect Jongdae to say, ‘I wanna knot you,’ with his voice entirely wrecked. Just the _mention_ of a knot stretching his ass wide and loose and slutty has Zitao shoving his face into the floor to muffle his moan, clenching around Jongdae’s fat cock. ‘Oh - you want that?’

‘Please,’ says Zitao, wondering when that became the only word he could manage coherently. ‘God - knot me, knot me, fuck, please.’

As a reward, Jongdae seems to pick up the pace - but it’s still too slow, with his thick cock angled so that it drags agonizingly against the sensitive rim of Zitao’s asshole. ‘You want a knot in your leaking omega ass? You want me to fill you up with come and then plug you so fucking full you can’t move?’

Zitao downright _whines_ , his hips kicking upwards to slide harder onto Jongdae’s cock, trying to fuck himself over it. ‘Chen - Chenchen - ’

‘Tell me.’

‘Fuck - _please_.’

‘If you want it, tell me, Zitao.’

The call of his name has him sucking in a deep breath, trying to focus beyond the sheer haze of getting fucked out of his mind. ‘ _Please_ come in me, a-and knot me, fuck, need it, need your knot in me, Chen - ’ He’s rambling and it’s not working, hasn’t worked for the last dozen minutes. Pausing, he swallows to wet his dry mouth, and switches tactic: ‘Please, Chen, don’t you want to knot your omega up?’

 _That_ has Jongdae’s fingers digging sharply into Zitao’s skin, has him gasping at the bite, even as Jongdae grinds his cock in hard.

Zitao moans, continues, ‘aren’t you going to breed me? Make me _yours_ with your come?’

‘You would like that,’ snaps Jongdae, rolling his hips in a long filthy grind, cock pressed up against Zitao’s prostate so that Zitao’s cock is _dripping_ strings of precome all over the floor. ‘Getting an alpha to knot you, fucking _own_ you as you take all this fucking come.’

The thought has Zitao shuddering. ‘So do it, _alpha_ ,’ he says, trying to taunt but still coming out as a whine, desperate, needy.

By now, Zitao should have learned better than to provoke Jongdae, because Jongdae doesn’t even build up to his previous rhythm - just pulls his cock out and slams back in _hard_ and makes sure to repeat it again and again so that Zitao is muffling his scream of overstimulation into the floorboards. He’s sure his hips are being held up solely through Jongdae’s bruising grip, keeping his ass up and angled in the air so that he can sink his cock in deep, over and over.

Each thrust has Zitao’s breath punched out of him in keening gasps, his body shivering from the pleasure coursing through him as he’s so _thoroughly_ fucked by Jongdae’s thick cock. Jongdae doesn’t seem intent on slowing down in the least - even as his cock seems to get even harder, thicker with each fuck inside of Zitao’s ass -

‘Your knot,  your knot, fuck - oh fuck - ’ stutters Zitao when he finally realizes what’s making his hole stretch apart even further, what’s getting him so loose and sloppy and slutty. He’s sobbing as Jongdae continues to fuck him even with the burgeoning knot along his cock - and each time it catches along Zitao’s rim has Zitao sobbing pathetically into the floor, begging, ‘come - I’m gonna come - ’

‘ _Fuck_ \- gonna come on my knot?’ Jongdae asks, still slamming into Zitao, still using all that slick wetness to drive his cock _so fucking deep_ into Zitao that Zitao thinks he’ll be able to feel it at the back of his throat by the end of this night. ‘Do it, do it, Zitao.’

Zitao is shaking, shuddering, feeling his ass get stretched out over the knot push-pulling itself in and out of him. He tried to keep up, to hold his orgasm back until Jongdae was closer, but the knot is too much when Jongdae’s cock is already so fat and pulling his asshole wide. It takes only a few more thrusts of feeling Jongdae shove his knot inside of Zitao and Zitao can’t - he’s _gone_. ‘Ch- _en_ \- _hah_ \- ’

He comes hard, his ass tightening around the knot still deep inside, as his cock finally empties out all over the floor between his thighs. The orgasm rides through his frame, has him milking Jongdae’s cock for a long minute, even as Zitao feels himself drool from the relief.

Behind him, Jongdae is groaning, ‘fuck, you came just like that - ’ as he grinds his cock inside, his knot now fully-formed from being squeezed by Zitao’s hole.

The only thing Zitao can manage are hiccups - feeling Jongdae still try to fuck him, even with a knot inside. He can’t do much except for short, hard jabs into Zitao’s prostate, the knot dragging along the inside of Zitao’s ass with each movement, and Zitao sobs - unable to figure out if he wants to get away or get more.

‘Shit, shit, your ass - ’ he hears Jongdae say, his voice breaking over a groan, as he finally begins to come inside of Zitao.

And it’s _so much_. Zitao’s fucked alphas before, he knows how much they come, but _fuck_ , he’s never prepared for how _warm_ and _full_ it makes him feel as they pump line after line of their semen inside of him. If he had the strength, he’d push back against Jongdae, press his ass flush against Jongdae’s hips so Jongdae makes sure to fill him up completely.

For now, Zitao keeps kneeling face down ass up against the floor, distantly registering the ache of his knees against the hardwood floor, knowing they’d probably bruise by morning, along with a multitude of others after being fucked this hard.

‘Feel that?’ Jongdae asks, his voice low, breathless, as his hips jerk from each time his cock spills more come inside of Zitao.

Zitao moans. ‘Chenchen.’

‘It’ll be about twenty minutes,’ says Jongdae, kneeling over him, his mouth skimming along Zitao’s spine up towards his nape. His fingers finally let go of Zitao’s hips, and Zitao’s knees slide apart, his entire body lowering to the floor, taking Jongdae with him. It’s not the mostly comfortable position, but Zitao is honestly too fucked-out to care, moaning softly when Jongdae’s knot jerks inside of him as Jongdae adjusts, drapes his chest along Zitao’s back.

He feels Jongdae’s mouth over his shoulder, teeth coming out to skim along the skin, but never biting. Instead, Jongdae seems to settle with licking the sweat off Zitao’s skin, leaving traces of his scent along the juncture of Zitao’s throat and shoulder. It makes him wonder, again, if Jongdae is holding back on him _even now_ \- even after railing Zitao into the floor and making him beg for his knot.

The thought has him wake up from his lethargy a little. There was still more. Something even better, if only Zitao could tug it out of Jongdae.

‘So,’ starts Zitao, ignoring the hoarseness of his own voice. ‘You knot omegas often?’

Jongdae pauses. ‘No.’

That didn’t seem surprising, honestly. ‘How about betas?’

‘What do you think, Zitao?’

Also no. Zitao breathes deep, taking in Jongdae’s scent, the clean sharp smell of ozone permeating the entire apartment, tinged with pheromones and the sex. Being surrounded by it only makes his own scent stand out more - Sehun said it reminded him of sandalwood. Zitao wonders if Jongdae likes it, then decides at least he likes Jongdae’s scent. ‘Am I your first omega?’

The question has Jongdae laugh a little, muffling it against Zitao’s shoulder. It’s enough movement to make Jongdae’s cock press into Zitao, have Zitao sighing at the warm, full pressure of being knotted up. ‘You’re not the first - but you’re the first I’ve brought home.’

Oh. Zitao hums, pleased. He wiggles his hips to feel Jongdae’s knot drag inside of him again, yelps when Jongdae pinches his side in retaliation. ‘Stop moving, or else I won’t stop coming.’ And just like that, Zitao feels Jongdae’s cock twitch, spill another line of semen inside of Zitao’s ass.

‘Feels good,’ says Zitao and laughs when Jongdae pinches him again. ‘Don’t you want to fill me up?’

Jongdae doesn’t reply, just noses into Zitao’s throat.

‘I’ll be so full of come, I’ll smell like you,’ continues Zitao, going still, trying to focus on Jongdae. ‘When I walk out, everyone will know you fucked me, bred me up.’

He feels Jongdae’s teeth catch along his skin again, before Jongdae is exhaling, saying, ‘stop that.’

Zitao can’t help but smile a little to himself as he tips his head to the side, shows his throat. ‘Stop what?’

‘Brat.’ Then - suddenly - Jongdae’s biting into his shoulder, sharp and painful, but not enough to break skin, and Zitao’s entire body tenses up as a bolt of arousal shoots straight to his still-soft cock.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ whines Zitao, his voice breaking, before his hips are trying to push back against Jongdae, pressing his spine flush against Jongdae’s chest so that Jongdae has better, closer access to his throat.

The bite only lasts a few moments before Jongdae lets go, licks over the bruising skin with a certain gentleness. ‘There.’ He hisses as his cocks pumps more come inside of Zitao. ‘That what you want?’

Zitao nods but doesn’t relax - keeps himself pressed as closely to Jongdae as possible. ‘You should - you should fuck me. How _you_ want.’

There’s a pause as Jongdae presses his mouth over the bite, listens to Zitao hiss at the soreness. ‘I thought I did.’

‘No - ’

‘Could you take it?’

The question catches him off-guard, but Zitao doesn’t hesitate: ‘Yes. Please, Chenchen.’

‘And if it gets too much?’

‘Are you going to tie me up or something - ’ Zitao starts.

‘Tell me, Zitao.’

It’s Jongdae’s voice, thinks Zitao. How it’s low, and roughened up from the sex, and how it demands his attention when he calls out Zitao’s name. ‘I’ll be good. I’ll say stop. I’ll say your name - Jongdae.’

Jongdae rewards him with another bite, and Zitao moans aloud, a part of him already imagining how he’s going to be in the morning - covered in marks, reeking of Jongdae.

He doesn’t expect for Jongdae’s hand to slip from his side to his belly, lower and lower, until he’s cupping Zitao’s soft cock. Immediately, Zitao gasps, unprepared, while Jongdae hums - ‘you can’t even take this?’

Zitao shakes his head. ‘I can.’

‘Good,’ says Jongdae. ‘Such a good omega.’ The compliment rumbles through Zitao’s frame, making him relax into Jongdae’s touch, as Jongdae begins to slowly, carefully jerk him off. His hand is small and soft over Zitao’s cock, with just enough sweet friction to get him hard again without it being painful.

With Jongdae’s knot shoved deep inside his ass and his hand over Zitao’s cock, Zitao is already moaning softly into the floor, feeling the pleasure bloom from his gut, slide through his nerves, making his brain go blank. Jongdae is still draped over his spine, his teeth nibbling over Zitao’s nape, as he keeps his hand moving over Zitao’s cock - base to tip and back again, slow and steady - and Zitao can’t think beyond how _good_ it feels to simply be _surrounded_ by Jongdae.

It must be the omega instincts - has to be, because Zitao is hard-pressed to remember any scent other than Jongdae’s right now, or recall how it felt to be knotted by any other cock that isn’t Jongdae’s thick, fat dick that keeps pumping warm wet come inside of his ass. It all builds up too fast - has him hard in no time at all, with Jongdae making an approving noise in Zitao’s ear as he drags his thumb over the crown of Zitao’s cock, feeling the first drops of precome.

‘You going to come over my cock again?’ Jongdae asks, clearly pleased.

Zitao moans, feeling his hips try to buck forward but _can’t_ when he’s still knotted up. ‘Yes, _yes_.’

‘Trying to fuck yourself on my knot,’ he says, twisting his knuckles just under the head of Zitao’s cock where he’s sensitive, ‘you really want it that bad?’

‘Yes - let me come, let me come, Chenchen - ’

‘I should, right?’ Jongdae has to pause to groan into Zitao’s throat as Zitao’s ass squeezes around his cock. ‘Fuck. Because you’re so good, taking my knot right here - my good little omega.’

Zitao nods as Jongdae’s grip on his cock tightens, the strokes getting faster and harder. ‘Yes, yes, ‘m good - good for you, Chen - ’

If Zitao was in a better state of mind, he would laugh at how easily Jongdae exposes his instincts of possessiveness, how much he just wants to _own_ Zitao - but Zitao’s too far gone to care, too far gone to do anything but _want_ exactly that - to be used and marked and _owned_ -

It’s enough. Jongdae jerks him off tight and fast while his hips try to fuck into Zitao deeper, harder - dragging his knot in short, sharp japs along the inside of Zitao’s ass, and the pleasure-pain peaks in Zitao’s gut, has him gasping wordlessly on the floor as he comes _again_.

Jongdae groans, ‘fuck, just like that,’ into Zitao’s ear, his hips grinding hard as Zitao sobs while his cock spills semen all over the floor, his ass milking Jongdae’s knot inside of him. As the aftershocks die off, Zitao slumps back onto the floor, no longer trying to press himself close to Jongdae.

The hand on his cock retreats, presses flat against Zitao’s abdomen, all the while Jongdae murmurs, ‘you must be so full of my come.’

The reminder that he’s been stuffed and bred has Zitao whimper, weak.

‘You think you can take more?’

He’s asking again, and it only makes Zitao want to give in more. ‘Yes.’

‘Knot’s gone down a little.’ Jongdae’s hips shift, pulling the knot along the inside of Zitao’s ass, and Zitao can feel the give, even as he stutters at the friction. Jongdae’s cock was already so fucking thick without the knot, he’d need to wait until the knot was fully deflated before Zitao was ready for him to pull out. ‘We’ll wait.’

Zitao nods and buries his face in his arms, too exhausted to do anything but quietly wait as Jongdae’s teeth scratched along his shoulders, marked him up.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knows, Jongdae is slowly sliding out of him.

It’s a fucking mess. Jongdae’s cock is less thick when he’s only half-hard and goes easily, but the come all plugged up inside Zitao begins to slide out too - warm and wet, smeared along his balls and the inside of his thighs.

‘Chen,’ calls out Zitao, suddenly empty and cold now that Jongdae wasn’t pressed along his back, keeping him knotted full. ‘Chen - ’

‘Right here,’ says Jongdae, still behind Zitao, his hands on Zitao’s ass, spreading him wide so his hole leaks even _more_. ‘That’s so pretty.’

‘’S yours,’ says Zitao, not liking this feeling of not being surrounded anymore - wanting it back, _now_. ‘I’m so wet.’

‘Want to clean it up?’

‘No,’ Zitao starts, his lethargy retreating under a wave of renewed arousal. ‘No - wanna keep it - ’

‘You’re such a good omega,’ says Jongdae, sounding pleased, and Zitao can already feel himself flush, wanting to hear more of that warmth.

‘Your omega?’

Jongdae makes a noise, his hands on Zitao’s ass tightening, before he replies, ‘Yes. My omega.’

Suddenly, Jongdae is grabbing him around the waist and hauling him back up. Zitao yelps in surprise, but goes with it until he’s standing, with Jongdae behind him, nudging him forward.

‘C’mon, before you leak all of it,’ says Jongdae, and Zitao purposefully drops his weight over Jongdae’s shoulder, just to see him stumble. ‘You brat - !’

‘I’m _yours_ , aren’t I?’ Zitao croons, nuzzling into Jongdae’s hair as he throws an arm around Jongdae’s shoulders and limps along the hallway. ‘Take me there yourself.’

‘Maybe I would if you weren’t so fucking tall - ’

‘Oh no, my alpha is so _weak_ \- ’

‘Say that again, you brat.’

‘My alpha can’t even handle _one_ omega - ’

‘Shut _up_ ,’ snaps Jongdae, pinching Zitao’s side _yet again_. Zitao yelps and bites Jongdae’s ear in return.

Which - of course - ends up with Jongdae trying to bodily throw him down onto the bed, and Zitao laughing happily as he falls onto his back against the mattress. He’s reaching out already when Jongdae crawls onto the bed, threading his fingers into Jongdae’s thick dark hair and pulling him down for a kiss.

It’s surprising when the kiss is slow, deliberate. Zitao relaxes as Jongdae maps out the corners of his lips, the taste of his tongue. Now that he’s on a bed, the softness brings the soreness of his body into stark relief - reminding him he got fucked and knotted on the floor of Jongdae’s hallway, made to come twice over his cock. He just needs a break. A small one.

Jongdae seems to agree as he finally lies down next to him, making Zitao turn onto his side as to not break the kiss. When Jongdae pulls away, it’s to bite his throat, bruising him that much more as Zitao keens and feels his body tense up.

‘I’m still leaking,’ he says, finding Jongdae’s hand and bringing it around his hip to his ass, hissing as Jongdae traces the sensitive rim of his asshole before pushing three fingers inside to plug him back up. ‘Please.’

Jongdae closes his eyes for a moment, letting out a shuddering breath. ‘Should get you a plug. Keep you full of my come until you’re begging to get fucked again.’

The idea has Zitao’s mouth go dry. ‘Please.’

He’s watching Zitao now - with those dark, unlit eyes. ‘My pretty omega - so fucking needy. Just needs to be stuffed full of cock and come.’

‘Yes,’ and he’s leaning forward, trying to kiss him again, wanting.

Except Jongdae’s murmuring against his lips. ‘So needy you’d take anyone’s cock, wouldn’t you? I could bring my alpha friend here - get him to knot you up too while I watch.’

No, that’s not what he wants at all. ‘Chen,’ he starts, stops, decides to swing his leg over Jongdae’s hips and push himself up. ‘Want your cock, want your knot.’

It should be obvious now - the way he’s straddling Jongdae’s waist as Jongdae lies flat on his back underneath him, still watching, waiting, as Zitao grinds down on his cock, keeping Jongdae’s fingers inside of his asshole. ‘Please, Chen, want your cock in me - ’

‘My omega only wants my cock?’ Jongdae sounds so fucking smug and it should be infuriating if Zitao wasn’t already keyed up, helpless to the idea of being owned so thoroughly -

‘ _Yes_.’ His hips buck, his own dick getting hard as Jongdae’s fingers begin to thrust into him, dragging against the rim of his hole so hot and good. ‘Only want your cock, please, Chen, _alpha_ \- ’

‘Then _take it_ ,’ says Jongdae, pulling his fingers so that his cock is pushing up against Zitao’s wet, slick hole instead. Zitao moans, riding back and feeling his ass stretch around Jongdae’s fat cock once more. He can _hear_ the filthy noise of the come inside of him making room for Jongdae’s dick as Jongdae bottoms out, filling Zitao up.

‘Fuck, fuck, so good,’ pants Zitao, planting his hands on Jongdae’s chest for balance as he begins to bounce on his dick, feeling it pull out and slam back into him, nailing into his prostate once more. The pleasure rushes through him, has his own cock hard and already leaking as he tries to ride Jongdae harder, faster.

‘That’s right, fuck yourself on my cock,’ groans Jongdae, hands on Zitao’s thighs, nails scoring red lines along the skin, ‘show me how badly you need to get knotted - my needy omega slut.’

‘’m not a slut - _ah_!‘ says Zitao but he’s cut off as Jongdae’s hips ramp up, railing his cock right deep into Zitao’s ass.

‘Aren’t you - fuck, wanting everyone to look at you, wanting someone to fuck you.’ Jongdae spreads his thighs and brings his knees up, feet braced against the mattress so his hips fuck upwards, meet Zitao for each thrust as Zitao rides him. The angle has Jongdae’s cock rail into him that much harder, punching out pathetic moans from Zitao’s mouth as he keeps pace. ‘Even when I brought you over, you were ready for anyone else.’

And Zitao can’t deny the attention is intoxicating, but getting fucked within an inch of his life is _better_ , wants to tell Jongdae but all he can manage are sobs as Jongdae keeps pounding him, making his own cock slap against his belly with each thrust - already so hard and leaking. ‘Please - Chen - _please_ \- ’

Suddenly, one of Jongdae’s hands is on his cock, jerking him off counterpoint to his hips fucking into Zitao’s ass, and Zitao is _gone_. His nails dig into Jongdae’s stomach as he tries to fuck himself back onto Jongdae’s fat cock while trying to get friction on his own dick, wanting more of both, pleasure keeping his body taut as he cries out for _more, more, more_.

‘That’s right,’ he hears Jongdae growl but he can’t focus enough to stop moaning and reply, just has to hold himself upright as Jongdae uses his ass, gets him off. ‘They wouldn’t have fucked you like this, wouldn’t have fucked you like I can.’

Considering Zitao can barely recall any of the other alphas that have knotted him before Jongdae, Jongdae must be right - but it’s hard to say so when Jongdae is screwing him like this, relentless and hard. All Zitao _can_ do is hold on, scratch his nails into Jongdae’s skin and hear him hiss as he keeps fucking Zitao’s already sore ass, making the slick and come inside of him froth up around Jongdae’s thick cock.

‘Chen, Chen, _Chen_ ,’ stutters Zitao, his orgasm building fast in his gut. ‘Gonna - oh fuck - ’ It’s too soon, but it’s also his third time and he's already so so sensitive, even as Jongdae keeps jerking him off, twisting his hand just under the crown to make Zitao’s cock leak.

‘Come on my dick,’ says Jongdae, rubbing his thumb over the tip, sliding the precome down Zitao’s length to get it more slick. ‘Show me how much you love getting fucked by my cock.’

‘Yes, yes, yes,’ Zitao rambles, grinding his ass back down over Jongdae’s cock, feeling how it stuffed him full, so hard and hot and fat, stretching his asshole apart with each thrust. ‘So good, so good, I'm - _fuck_ \- !’

He comes hard, spilling his semen all over Jongdae’s hand and his stomach that Zitao has scratched red. The aftershocks have him trembling, his ass squeezing around Jongdae’s dick, milking him over and over.

Jongdae doesn’t stop - slams his cock into Zitao a dozen more times, fucking Zitao through his orgasm until Zitao threatens to slump over. He can’t - not yet. Not until Jongdae was done, and Jongdae hadn’t even knotted him yet.

‘Chen, please,’ moans Zitao, grinding over Jongdae’s cock, hissing at the overstimulation, but he couldn’t stop. ‘Need your knot, please.’

‘Again?’ Jongdae’s voice is so low, rough; Zitao can feel it scratch down his spine, make him flush with want. He doesn’t wait for a reply - just grips Zitao’s hips and rolls them over with a surprising show of force.

Zitao ends up flat on his back, staring up wide-eyed, before Jongdae is lifting one of his legs over his shoulder and railing back into him.

‘Fuck! Oh, fuck - Chen - ’ Zitao cries out - one arm flailing upwards to keep from hitting the headboard as Jongdae fucks into him one more time. The stimulation is already too much - has his skin feeling stretched taut over his frame, his brain not knowing whether to get away from Jongdae or get _more_.

‘That’s right,’ says Jongdae, bending Zitao’s knee further back, rocking into Zitao’s ass. ‘No one else is going to fuck you like this.’

He’s right, he’s right, and Zitao can feel his vision begin to blur as the overstimulation makes him tear up, has him sobbing, body trying to figure out if its pleasure or pain he’s feeling from coming three times and still getting fucked this hard and good.

Suddenly, Jongdae pulls out completely, letting go of Zitao’s leg as well, and Zitao’s eyes snap open. ‘No, _alpha_ \- ’ He blurts, needing Jongdae back inside him _now_.

He needn’t have worried when Jongdae is grabbing his thighs and flipping him over onto his stomach, bringing his ass up in the air so he can slide back inside. Zitao muffles his scream into the pillow, his own cock twitching as Jongdae fucks him hard all over again, just like back in the hallway.

‘Shit - such a good omega, needing my cock even when you’re crying,’ groans Jongdae, kneeling behind him as his cock continues to slam into Zitao’s ass, working his sore asshole until Zitao can’t even imagine getting fucked by anyone else.

‘Knot me, knot me, Chen, alpha, please,’ begs Zitao, shameless, even as each thrust has his own cock hardening again. He doesn’t think he can come again, not this soon - but Jongdae is fucking him so hard and good that Zitao can’t resist the pleasure coursing through his frame either. He grips the sheets and sobs, feeling his ass clutch around Jongdae’s fat cock as Jongdae pulls out, rails back in, over and over.

‘Such a good bitch,’ he hears Jongdae growl before Jongdae is clawing at his hips, throwing his weight behind each fuck, cock shoving into Zitao that much harder, deeper, that all Zitao can do is cry out as he takes it.

He’s scrabbling for a grip over the bed sheets when he first feels Jongdae’s cock start to swell - catching along the sore, stretched-out rim of his asshole. ‘Alpha, alpha, alpha,’ he rambles, mindless, even as his own cock hangs half-hard between his thighs and his fourth - last, please - orgasm gathers at the base of his spine hot and insistent.

‘My omega slut,’ says Jongdae as he leans over along Zitao’s spine, his sharp hips snapping against Zitao’s ass, dragging his knot in and out of Zitao’s hole even as it gets bigger and bigger. ‘My pretty bitch.’ Zitao can’t help but moan in agreement, tipping his head to the side to show his throat even as he tries to muffle his sobs into the pillow.

It takes a dozen more thrusts before Jongdae’s knot is too big to pull out, and Jongdae makes a last-ditch effort to drive his knot deep inside of Zitao’s ass. He’s shoving forward, his teeth sinking into Zitao’s shoulder as hips ramp forwards, drag the knot hard and _too-much_ along the inside of Zitao’s walls.

The pleasure-pain has Zitao’s mind white-out as he comes again - his cock spitting out thin lines of semen, his entire body exhausted but still riding the aftershocks as Jongdae’s thick dick grinds into his prostate, tries to milk the orgasm out of him.

He passes out to the feeling of Jongdae’s knot still lodged inside of him, his cock pumping warm come into his ass, filling him right up again.

  
  
  
  
  


There’s the faintest sunlight filtering through the bedroom window when Zitao opens his eyes, his brain still fuzzy and his body aching. It takes a moment for his memory to catch him up - remind him of the soreness, the bite marks he feels over his throat, the bruises dotting his thighs and hips, and unmistakable scent of sex still lingering.

It takes a moment for Zitao to register that he’s got an arm and a leg thrown over Jongdae, who has his back pressed against Zitao’s chest, letting Zitao’s longer frame curl around him. Sleepy, warm, Zitao presses his nose into Jongdae’s hair, inhaling the sharp, clean ozone scent. It’s Jongdae’s scent, alpha’s scent. It’s good.

‘’wake?’ Jongdae slurs, tipping his head back. One of his hands finds the one Zitao’s thrown across his waist, and Zitao tangles their fingers together in a burst of affection. It earns a laugh - soft, low, vibrating through Jongdae’s frame as he presses back against Zitao’s frame. ‘Passed out on me last night.’

Zitao wonders if he should apologize, but chooses to blame instead. ‘Your fault.’

‘You didn’t tell me to stop,’ says Jongdae, tone rising, offended.

‘It was too good to stop.’

‘Told you,’ says Jongdae, squeezing Zitao’s fingers in-between his own. ‘No one was gonna fuck you like I did.’

Zitao folds himself even tighter against Jongdae. ‘Yeah,’ he says quietly. Tensing up has him realizing his ass is squeezing around something inside of him, and with Jongdae tucked under his chin, it’s not his knot. ‘Did you - a plug?’

‘That,’ Jongdae starts, stops. ‘Yes.’

Blinking, Zitao tenses up again, and realizes there’s still a sticky wetness along the inside of his thighs. ‘Your come is still inside me.’

In reply, Jongdae coughs. Zitao stares at the back of his head for a moment and starts laughing. ‘You really want to breed me.’ He nuzzles into Jongdae’s hair again. ‘Your pretty omega.’

‘Let me go and I’ll take it out,’ says Jongdae, voice a little too loud. Oh. He’s embarrassed.

‘And make me leak out all my alpha’s come?’ Zitao mock-pouts. The title has Jongdae freezing up just for a moment - unmistakable when they’re pressed so tightly against each other like this. ‘Will he fill his pretty little bitch up again?’

‘ _Zitao_.’

It should be hilarious how easy it is to rile up Jongdae, but Zitao won’t deny he’s warmed up to the idea. Especially if it means getting fucked out of his mind to the point where he passes out. He’s still trying to remember his other one-night stands, but they didn’t compare - at least not to four orgasms.

‘Or do you call all your omegas such nice nicknames,’ he drawls.

Between his arms, Jongdae seems to sigh, his thumb running idly over Zitao’s hand that he’s still holding. ‘Just you.’

The admission is too endearing, has Zitao grinning to himself as he lifts his head to bite Jongdae’s neck. Jongdae squeaks in surprise before relaxing into it, letting Zitao dutifully lick over the red spot, blow cool air over it just to feel Jongdae shiver, before announcing, ‘I’m hungry.’

‘Not before a shower,’ replies Jongdae, making no motions to move.

Zitao knows an ultimatum. ‘You’re awful. Bad alpha.’

But Jongdae doesn’t take the bait - just stretches his arms in front of him and says, ‘c’mon,’ as he gets out of bed.

  
  
  
  
  


In the shower, Jongdae tells Zitao to brace his forearms against the tile wall, and Zitao doesn’t understand why until Jongdae is tugging the plug out of him.

Unable to help it, Zitao moans loudly - his ass is still so sore from being fucked and knotted _twice_ , and the plug drags slow and deliberate against his sensitive rim, Jongdae making sure to pull it out as slow as possible. There’s a part of Zitao that understands Jongdae is being careful, but the rest of him is panting against the tile wall, cock twitching as Jongdae says, ‘there we go - so good, that’s right,’ while sliding the plug out of him.

It’s not even a _big_ plug - at least, not compared to Jongdae’s cock, but Zitao can’t tamp down his whimper when it’s finally out of him completely. He’s empty now, _positive_ that his asshole is probably gaping - wide and wanting for something inside of him again.

‘Fuck,’ he hears Jongdae say from behind him, but he can’t risk looking over his shoulder, doesn’t want to end up begging for another knot in the shower. Instead, he feels Jongdae fingers trace up along his perineum to his hole, circling the rim slowly, gently. The pressure is _just_ enough to have Zitao arching, ass curving out, asking silently for more. ‘Have to get you clean,’ Jongdae reminds him softly.

‘I know, I know,’ says Zitao, shoving his cheek against the tile. ‘Please, please, Chen?’ He doesn’t even know _what_ he’s begging for - but he hates this feeling of being spread and empty, oversensitized with nothing to anchor him.

‘Okay,’ says Jongdae, running a warm palm up his spine. ‘Stay here.’

He stays, and listens to a dull thud behind him. Next thing he knows, Jongdae’s fingers are spreading his ass, and Jongdae’s tongue is dragging warm and wet from Zitao’s balls to his hole, dipping inside to taste his own come sliding out of Zitao.

‘ _Fuck_ \- oh god - ’ Zitao cries out into the tile wall, toes curling against the porcelain of the tub. ‘Chen - Chen - ’

And Jongdae moans - loud, filthy, _muffled_ against Zitao’s fucking _asshole_ as he tries to lick his own damn come out. And he _does_ \- his tongue wet and purposeful as it presses inside of Zitao, dragging along the inside of his walls, catching along the rim. Zitao can’t help that he starts leaking just to add to the mess, can’t even imagine what Jongdae’s mouth is going to look like afterwards when it’s covered in his spit and his come and Zitao’s omega slick.

It’s too fucking filthy to deny, and Zitao’s own cock starts hardening as Jongdae’s mouth seals over his hole and _sucks_ \- dragging his come back out one way or another. He doesn’t even realize he’s clawing at the tile wall until Jongdae is pulling away to order him, ‘stay fucking _still_.’

‘Yes, yes, sorry, yes,’ rambles Zitao, his entire body strung tight with want as Jongdae continues to eat him out, feeling the come and slick slowly leak out of him. There’s just _so much_ \- Jongdae had knotted him twice, had pumped him so fucking full of his come that _of course_ it’s going to take ages for Jongdae to clean him out.

So he does as told - trying to stay very, very still as Jongdae methodically licks into his hole, eats out his semen and Zitao’s slick, not even trying to muffle the wet, filthy sucking noises, the same noises that have Zitao’s own cock hard and leaking, turned on beyond belief.

‘You like this,’ says Jongdae, pulling away for a moment to readjust his grip on Zitao’s ass, spread him apart even wider. ‘Can my pretty omega come like this? You’re leaking so much, I’d think you want another knot.’

Zitao moans into the tiles. ‘Please, Chenchen - won’t come, promise - ’

‘No,’ says Jongdae. ‘Get yourself off - with my tongue in your slutty little ass.’

‘Please, please, please,’ bursts out Zitao, hand dropping between his thighs to grip his cock, jerk himself off, as Jongdae resumes licking him wet and loose. He doesn’t even know if he’s still leaking Jongdae’s come, if Jongdae is just using his tongue to get him slutty and open to fuck into - it doesn’t matter when it feels so fucking _good_.

With one hand on his cock, Zitao can’t help the moans as he strokes himself, dragging the precome down the length over and over, easing his grip so his strokes get faster, tighter. He’s chasing the friction, needing so much more of it - and Jongdae doesn’t stop on his end, his tongue running along the sensitive rim of his asshole, shooting sparks of pleasure straight into Zitao’s balls.

It’s too soon - he came four fucking times only a few hours ago, he can’t do this again, oh fuck, except that he can when Jongdae asked for it, asked his pretty omega to be _good_ and to _come_ -

‘ _Chen_ \- ’ Zitao chokes out, _feeling_ the groan Jongdae muffles against his asshole, still licking, still trying to fuck his tongue inside for _more_. ‘Chen - Chen - please, in me, _please_.’

Jongdae gives another indulgent suck along Zitao’s rim before he’s standing up, the blunt head of his cock pushing inside of Zitao, and Zitao is almost _crying_ in relief at the thickness, the stretch, being so so _full_ of Jongdae again.

Immediately, Jongdae is fucking into him hard and hurried, keeping him pinned against the tile wall, and Zitao can’t stop tugging at his own cock in tandem, trying to match rhythm. He’s sobbing, free hand still clawing for a grip against the tiles, as Jongdae pounds into him. The sound of his balls slapping against Zitao’s ass is muffled under Zitao too-loud moans, wanting, needing - ‘fuck me fuck me _fuck me_ \- ’

And _fuck_ , Jongdae does - just as ruthless, just as mean. His fingers are gripping familiar bruises over Zitao’s hips, and the pain reroutes in Zitao’s body, goes straight to his cock. Zitao’s ass is still so sore and sensitive but it’s being overwhelmed by sheer sensation - Jongdae’s fat dick driving into him, threatening to knock him flat against the wall if Zitao wasn’t bracing himself on his forearm as he jerks himself off.

‘Chen, alpha, alpha, alpha,’ sobs Zitao, mindless with pleasure as Jongdae’s cock spreads him wide and slams into his prostate with each hard fuck. He was supposed to empty out, to be clean of Jongdae’s come, to not _reek_ anymore after a shower - but now all Zitao wants is to be full up and knotted again, dripping Jongdae’s warm come so everyone knows he just got fucked by his alpha.

‘This is all you want, huh,’ snarls Jongdae in his ear, hips snapping his cock so fucking _deep_ into Zitao’s ass. ‘Couldn’t just come with my tongue - needed my cock too, such a fucking slut for your alpha.’

‘Mine,’ gasps out Zitao, knowing that word, wanting it now. ‘Mine - my alpha - C-Chen - _please_ \- ’

‘This is where you belong,’ says Jongdae right into his ear, his voice low and rough and inescapable. ‘My omega, fucking himself on my cock, begging for my knot.’

‘ _Yes_ ,’ says Zitao, squeezing his eyes shut as he does just that - dropping his weight to meet each of Jongdae’s thrusts, feeling his fat dick slam into him over and over. The pace becomes haphazard and messy; Zitao doesn’t care when he’s jerking himself off, chasing his orgasm, needing it _so badly_ as Jongdae continues to rail into him without remorse.

It doesn’t take more than a dozen more thrusts. Especially when Jongdae is growling in his ear, ‘all you need is my knot, never going to get this from anyone else, never going to get fucked like you deserve,’ and Zitao is sobbing in agreement, sunk too deep into the pleasure to even manage a warning before he’s blowing his load all over the tile wall in front of him.

He keeps sobbing in overstimulation as Jongdae continues to fuck him, pounds his orgasm right out of him before Zitao feels the familiar swell of Jongdae’s knot catching along the rim of his asshole. All he can do is brace himself against the tiles and whimper, whine, spine arched and ass tipped back so that Jongdae can continue to force his knot in and out of Zitao’s ass.

And _fuck_ , does it hurt - his entire body oversensitized and sore - but Zitao can barely register the pain over his _need_ to be knotted, like all his omega instincts are awake and clawing from under his skin to get knotted over and over until it _took_. Until he was a good bred bitch, bent over and full for his alpha.

Jongdae doesn’t stop - keeps popping his ever-swelling knot in and out of Zitao’s ass, like he’s trying to make Zitao’s hole gape even more. Finally, after one last push inside, does Jongdae stop trying to pull out; instead, he’s biting into Zitao’s shoulder as his hips snap forward, grinding his knot deeper into Zitao’s ass, bit by bit, until his cock is pushed up against Zitao’s prostate, milking it as Jongdae begins to come.

‘You were _supposed_ to get clean,’ growls Jongdae, even as his hips kick upwards with each line of come his cock spits out. Zitao moans in reply, something like satisfaction settling in his body as he feels himself get pumped full of warm, wet semen.

He doesn’t expect one of Jongdae’s hands to slide from his hips to his soft cock. Immediately, Zitao whimpers. ‘I can’t.’

Jongdae is merciless. ‘You will.’

It takes a while but - Zitao does.

  
  
  
  
  


It’s only after Zitao comes for the sixth goddamn time in so many hours that they both decide to finally turn the shower _on_.

While knotted, they can’t do much - not that Zitao really minds. He doesn’t think he can move properly anyway, is thankful there’s an entire wall to support his weight as Jongdae folds along his back and litters even _more_ bites over Zitao’s shoulders.

‘I’ll be black and blue,’ whines Zitao as Jongdae scrapes his teeth down his throat.

‘You’ll be mine,’ says Jongdae simply.

Zitao shuts up.

The warm water washes away Zitao’s come, and is a welcome relief on Zitao’s skin after so much sweat and slick and semen. Eventually, Jongdae’s knot deflates and Jongdae can pull out. Then he’s holding Zitao’s ass apart so that all his come and omega slick can slide out and be washed away too.

It’s better this way - not reeking of pheromones and sex and Jongdae’s scent. Jongdae washes Zitao with a surprising amount of focus, and Zitao feels more like a little kid than a grown man standing in Jongdae’s shower, head tilted downwards so Jongdae can wash his hair too.

It must be alpha instinct, thinks Zitao. The urge to pamper and care for his bitch. Or maybe it’s just Jongdae - the same Jongdae that let Zitao kiss him as a stranger, didn’t push for more until Zitao asked for it.

It’s _better_ this way - to _not_ reek of sex and Jongdae, and yet…

‘I don’t smell like you anymore,’ Zitao whines as he stands under the shower head, letting the soap suds wash off him, down the drain.

‘You smell _clean_ ,’ says Jongdae, finally washing himself now that Zitao was done.

‘But.’ Zitao pouts, sliding his fingers along his neck, shoulder, pressing down on the bruises he can feel there. This would have to be enough.

‘And,’ continues Jongdae, ‘you _do_ smell like me.’ He gestures to the bottles of shampoo and body wash.

‘Fine.’

Jongdae starts laughing, shouldering Zitao aside from under the spray of warm water so he can rinse out his hair. ‘I can only fix that if you stay.’

And that’s the problem - is that Zitao wants to stay. He’s not sure for how long, or if Jongdae will even let him. As much as Jongdae has tried to chew up Zitao’s neck in possessiveness, there’s still a lingering nervousness in Zitao’s gut over if it _means_ what it _should_ \- that Jongdae wants to keep him, _own_ him.

For now, Jongdae eventually finishes cleaning himself, and then hustles Zitao out of the bathroom. Jongdae’s shirts fit him, but his shorts are a bit tight, but Zitao figures showing the curve of his ass can’t hurt his chances of sticking around.

Unfortunately, Jongdae doesn’t take the bait. He pulls on a tanktop and undershorts as well and goes to the kitchen, letting Zitao follow, feeling like a puppy.

‘Sit,’ Jongdae tells him, pointing to his small kitchen table. Zitao considers, then hooks his arms around Jongdae’s waist, pressing his chest all along Jongdae’s back, propping his chin on Jongdae’s shoulder.

‘Cook,’ he says, imperious.

‘You’re an absolute brat,’ Jongdae says, and opens his fridge, all the while Zitao decides to pay Jongdae back for his bruises by nipping on his throat, marking him up just the same.

Jongdae is surprisingly efficient considering he has an entire person leaning on his back. Zitao makes appropriately happy noises as Jongdae takes out the eggs, makes sure his rice cooker is working. ‘Is that what you want?’ He tries to look over his shoulder, gets Zitao’s nose in his cheek for it. ‘Tao.’

‘Taozi,’ he says impulsively, then hides his face in the crook of Jongdae’s neck, thinks he’s given himself away.

‘Taozi,’ Jongdae hums as he works, his frame steady and warm under Zitao. ‘My Taozi.’

Zitao bites back the ‘please’ and stays still, stays hidden. Jongdae doesn’t seem to mind. It’s easy, for the moment, to just stand there and hold onto him, listening to him as he begins to hum to himself, following a wordless melody.

Eventually, Jongdae shakes him off to set the table with bowls, spoons, food. Zitao finally sits, eats. He’s hungry enough to eat anything, really, and Jongdae’s cooking is good enough. When it’s done, Jongdae dutifully cleans up - dumping the dishes into the sink - while Zitao hovers near him, uncertain what to do now.

He’s been fucked and cleaned and fed. A part of him wants to sleep now, another that tells him _go home already_.

Then Jongdae is there, pulling him along, dumping him on the couch. Zitao opens his mouth - ‘now what - ’ - before Jongdae is in his lap, mouth over his throat.

‘I hate that you don’t smell like me,’ says Jongdae, nosing under Zitao’s jaw, nipping at the skin. ‘My pretty, perfect omega.’

Zitao whines, hands coming to fist the front of Jongdae’s tanktop, as he tips his head to the side, shows the vulnerable line of his marked-up throat. ‘Please.’

‘Let me keep you,’ he says, hands on Zitao’s waist, holding him steady, keeping him pinned. ‘Stay.’

‘Yes, yes, please.’ Without even thinking, Zitao is spreading his legs, trying to offer himself up the best way he can, but Jongdae drags his teeth over Zitao’s collarbone instead.

‘No one else is as good as you,’ continues Jongdae, like he has to make sure Zitao _knows_. ‘No one else will take it and beg for it like you.’

‘Chenchen, please.’

‘Even now,’ and he might be marvelling a little as he pulls back to look down at Zitao, expression soft and warm. ‘You want more.’

‘Just you,’ says Zitao, tipping his chin up, wanting to kiss him. ‘Just want my alpha.’

‘Then you’ll stay.’

And it’s ridiculous and too-fast and there’s too many details to sort out what that even fucking _means_ , but Zitao is already enamoured with it - the idea of being owned and taken care of by someone as intense and possessive as Jongdae. He wants to know where it goes, he wants to see what’ll happen.

‘Yes,’ says Zitao, sliding his fingers into Jongdae’s hair, drawing him close to kiss. ‘Yes.’

Jongdae grins against his mouth, then bites.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed~


End file.
